best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Pledge Allegiance" by T.I. and Rick Ross
"Pledge Allegiance" is a song by T.I. and Rick Ross. It was released in late 2010 and was apart of his album No Mercy (originally called King Uncaged). This song was praised for it's high and active beat. Lyrics Ay count that money for me partner Ay Ross make sure that n**** got that sh*t right, ya hear me? Ay, let a motherf***er go ding, that’s a 150 thou Yeah, that sh*t should add up to about 5.4 I be right back, I’m finna go get dressed Tell the n**** to gas up tha jet I stay on my grind cause that come first If he get outta line his feelings finna get hurt All that’s on my mind is get that dough He try me I'mma take you places you don’t wanna go 56 stacks of more and I’m in your town Just to shake some booty home but it finna go down Hear that click clack roll, better get back fast Have attention when you see me pledge allegiance to the swag Pledge allegiance to the swag x8 Ay, I do my thang you don’t know Off the motherf***in’ chain, play the game how it go I ain’t in the game still I'mma problem on the low Whip them thangs well just know I know who got it for the low Triple O.G. so sucker free, I swear You don’t know me homie you can get the f*** from round here I don’t care who you will, who you with or who you know Let’s be clear, I’m a motherf***in’ G and you a ho Keep that Remy XO pulled up, bankrolled, swole up Smell money in the air soon as I roll up, ayyy I’m the coolest in the city bitch While you lame trippin’ on that goofy stupid silly sh*t Who you ever seen it really did, super fly filthy rich, any with it killin’ sh*t Came in that b***h with my ego and got cash I demand you to raise your hand and Pledge Allegiance To The Swag I stay on my grind cause that come first If he get outta line his feelings finna get hurt All that’s on my mind is get that dough He try me I'mma take you places you don’t wanna go 56 stacks of more and I’m in your town Just to shake some booty home but it finna go down Hear that click clack roll, better get back fast Have attention when you see me pledge allegiance to the swag Pledge allegiance to the swag x8 Brown bag of money, call me David Copperfield A b****’ll disappear, Lord, the b**** will disappear We control the corners, that’s usual politics Push a button from the mansion, hit you with a hollow tip We two different n****, I’m servin’, he sniffing his And I love that new Bugatti, how that b**** be shifting gears Movin’ how I move, I f*** with a selected few Aviators and Audemars, tha bezel flourescent blue Down south n****, had to climb up out the barrel Outfox these n****, now we rock our own apparrel Pledge allegiance to the swag cause this sh*t is top notch Jumpin’ in and outta b****** like I’m playin’ hopscotch Jumpin’ in and outta sixes like I got a car lot And I got the type of digits that your bitch’ll dial by Young niggas bow down to the kings In the presence of a Don, pay respect, kiss my ring I stay on my grind cause that come first If he get outta line his feelings finna get hurt All that’s on my mind is get that dough He try me I'mma take you places you don’t wanna go 56 stacks of more and I’m in your town Just to shake some booty home but it finna go down Hear that click clack roll, better get back fast Have attention when you see me pledge allegiance to the swag Pledge allegiance to the swag x8 End zone - off set, neck, wrist frostbit Deal ain’t hundred mil, you ain’t talkin’ bout sh*t N**** wanna beef, he get the whole cal quick If you talking bout some paper step into my office On some Penthouse sh*t, rentin' out chicks F*** ‘em from behind, they be spitting out d*** Excuse me now but if I may make an announcement I smoke no more but when I did I was blowin’ ounces of gas Ask the feds what I had when they found me We down with whatever, don’t interrupt my countin’ Ballin’ on a daily basis, call my accountant Only time you make it rain when you throwin’ change in a fountain Flow sick, crazy, derranged, need counselin’ He say I ain’t all that, she say I’m outstandin’ Them lames out Jeezy, square’s outta season When you see my swag, n****, pledge your allegiance I stay on my grind cause that come first If he get outta line his feelings finna get hurt All that’s on my mind is get that dough He try me I'mma take you places you don’t wanna go 56 stacks of more and I’m in your town Just to shake some booty home but it finna go down Hear that click clack roll, better get back fast Have attention when you see me pledge allegiance to the swag Pledge allegiance to the swag x8 Why It Rocks #The song starts off normal and then gets intense in a really good way. #T.I's raps are superb. #This song has a really good rhythm. #Rick Ross's part is also good. #The lyrics are thought out quite well. Videos T.I. - Pledge Allegiance ft. Rick Ross -Official Video-|The song's official music video. Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists